Conte de fées
by Etsuyo Yamazaki
Summary: Cela fait deux ans que Ryeowook a reconstruit sa vie dans une autre ville, deux ans qu'il fuit. Pourra-t-il continuer de fuir lorsqu'il retrouvera son destin à la supérette où travaille son colocataire ? WARNING : YAOI ! YEWOOK Un grand merci à Alexis qui m'a aidée lorsque j'étais bloquée.


**Auteur** : Etsuyo

**Pairing** : Yewook, léger Kyumin et Hanchul, évocation de l'Eunhae.

**Disclaimer**: Les Suju ne m'appartiennent toujours pas ._. Mais 'toute façon, un jour je les violerais tous u.u

**Rating**: K+

**Note**: Bon, encore une fois, je suis quelqu'un de maladroite et d'assez tête en l'air, donc il y aura sûrement beaucoup de fautes (et je vous demande de m'en avertir) et quelques passages assez nuls que j'ai écris parce que je manquais d'inspiration mais parce que je voulais avancer l'O.S. Toujours aussi lunatique également donc, vous serez sans doute perdus ._. Je viens aussi de m'apercevoir que des fois, je n'utilise pas les bons temps (étourderie encore ._.), j'ai essayé de corriger ce que je pouvais. Ça va beaucoup trop vite X.x Et puis... Toujours aussi long ^.^" Breef sorry ._.

**Contes de fées**

_« J'ai encore cet espoir, ce minuscule espoir, qu'il revienne. Il me manque, il me manque, il me manque. J'ai envie de le crier sur tous les toits, j'ai envie qu'il m'entende, mais jamais mes cris ne l'atteindront. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que ces cris ne sont jamais allés plus loin que dans mon cœur. _

_Non, je refuse d'être le premier à céder. C'est lui qui m'a fait du mal, c'est lui qui m'a donné de faux espoirs. C'est moi qui ai décidé de couper les ponts. Ce serait bête de craquer le premier. _

_Je pense à lui tous les jours et je me demande à chaque fois si lui, il pense à moi. Je me demande si j'ai laissé une trace dans son esprit. Je me demande s'il se souvient de moi. Ça me fait mal de repenser à lui, parce que je sais qu'il m'a oublié, qu'il ne se souvient même plus de mon prénom. Je sais que pour lui je ne suis plus rien, que je n'ai jamais rien été. Mais j'ai eu l'espoir. Encore aujourd'hui j'espère. _

_J'ai vraiment essayé de m'éloigner de lui, mais quand j'ai décidé de le faire, il était déjà trop tard. _

_Oui, il était trop tard, parce que, inconsciemment, il était devenu une des personnes les plus importantes de ma vie._

_Quand mon portable vibrait, j'espérais que ce soit son nom qui apparaisse. Quand je retournais dans mon ancienne ville, j'espérais le voir à la boulangerie. Quand quelqu'un marchait derrière moi, j'espérais que ce soit lui. _

_Je suis jeune, c'est pour ça que j'espère tant. C'est tellement douloureux._

_Aujourd'hui, je pleure souvent. A cause de lui. Je n'ai jamais été qu'un insecte dans sa vie. »_

…

**Corée du Sud, Séoul - 07 : 12 **

J'ouvris lentement les yeux. La lumière qui filtrait à travers mes rideaux était aveuglante. Je refermai les yeux, puis m'assis pour les re-ouvrir. Je soupirai alors que mon mal de tête s'amplifiait. J'avais encore trop bu la veille. J'imagine que j'en avais profité pour faire un boucan pas possible dans l'appartement.

Un jour, JungSu en aura marre et il m'expulsera de l'appart'. Mais il est tellement gentil. Je suis sûr que je pourrais vivre comme ça ici toute ma vie entière sans avoir peur d'être mis à la rue.

Un énième soupir sortit de ma bouche et je me levai afin de me préparer à affronter le monde réel. Je pris rapidement ma douche et pris quelques vêtements au hasard dans ma penderie. Je me coiffai minutieusement - mes cheveux sont très importants pour moi après tout - et enfilai mes vêtements.

Par chance, ceux que j'avais piochés allaient parfaitement bien ensemble. Un jean blanc légèrement déchiré par endroit qui mettait en valeur mes fines jambes, ainsi qu'une chemise couleur jean avec manche trois-quarts.

Je vérifiai une dernière fois mon reflet dans la glace puis je sortis de ma chambre pour aller dans la cuisine.

JungSu m'attendait déjà, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il posa une tasse remplie de café devant moi.

-Bonjour Ryeowook, t'as bien dormis ? Lança-t-il.

-Comme un loir. -Je souris timidement.- Désolé si j'ai fait du bruit hier.

-Oh ne t'inquiète, j'ai appris à m'endormir avec des boules quies.

Oui, ce gars était exceptionnel, parfait. Il était beau, c'est vrai, mais surtout, c'était une personne douce et compréhensive, sans préjugés et débordante de gentillesse. Lorsque je lui avais annoncé que j'étais gay, il avait juste sourit. « Et alors ? Si ça se trouve je le serais un jour alors on s'en fout. » Qu'il avait dit.

-N'empêche que tu devrais éviter d'aller dans les bars les dimanches. -Il était inquiet- N'oublie pas que tu as cours le lundi.

-Je sais Hyung, ne t'en fait pas pour ça. Tu sais bien que je suis un génie.

-Je ne m'en fais pas pour tes notes mais plutôt pour ta santé. Tu vas finir par te retrouver aux urgences à force de te surmener. Tu ne dors que trois heures la nuit.

-Je n'irais plus boire les dimanches, soupirais-je. Promis.

Il sourit, apparemment rassuré, puis retourna à ses occupations.

JungSu était quelqu'un de très intelligent qui avait pourtant abandonné les études très tôt. Il s'était donc retrouvé vendeur dans une superette. A chaque fois qu'il en parle, il dit qu'il ne regrette rien. « C'est bien de gagner de l'argent, mais c'est encore mieux d'avoir le temps pour le dépenser. »

Oui, il était vraiment l'être parfait, un peu comme si Dieu avait décidé de rassembler tout ce qu'il y avait de meilleur pour le mettre en une seule personne.

Cela fait bientôt… deux ans ? Que nous sommes colocataire. Tous les jours je me dis que j'ai de la chance d'être tomber sur lui.

-Wookie ? -Il passa une main devant mes yeux.- Je t'ai préparé ton déjeuner, tu n'auras qu'à la réchauffer.

-Tu ne mange pas à la maison ce midi ?

-Non, désolé, je dois aller retrouver Hyukjae et Donghae. Ils ont quelques problèmes avec leur déménagement alors je vais aller les aider.

-Ok.

-Je dois y aller. -Il regarda sa montre puis me sourit.- Travaille bien !

Il prit son sac et partit.

Je ricanais. Il avait oublié sa veste mais je savais qu'il n'allait pas revenir la chercher. Il ne revenait jamais sur ces pas.

Je mis ma tasse dans le lave-vaisselle avant de me diriger vers ma chambre. J'y rangeais le bordel que j'avais foutu la veille.

Je m'apprêtais à me relever pour aller attendre sagement dans le salon que l'heure de partir vienne, lorsque j'aperçus quelque chose sous le lit.

J'entendis mon dos craquer alors que je me courbais pour ramasser cette chose.

-22 ans et déjà vieux, m'exaspérais-je.

Je réussis enfin à attraper la « chose » et je tirai dessus afin de la ramenée vers moi.

Ce que j'avais d'abord pris pour une boule de chaussettes était en fait un cahier. « Quelle petite différence » me direz-vous.

Je l'observais plus attentivement puis je l'ouvris. Ma bouche s'ouvrit en grand. Tout me revenait maintenant. Combien de temps ce cahier a-t-il attendu que je vienne le retrouver ? Un an, peut-être plus.

Je relus tout ce que j'y avais écrit. Mon journal intime, en quelque sorte. Un journal intime avec, pour seul sujet, Lui.

Les souvenirs me revinrent tous et les larmes avec. Je laissais tomber le cahier, la douleur refaisais surface, mon cœur me faisait mal. Parce que le temps passait, j'avais fini par oublier pourquoi je pleurais, pourquoi je buvais, pourquoi j'allais mal.

Oui, le temps m'avait fait oublier la cause de ma souffrance. C'est assez bizarre non ? Je ne savais plus, j'avais oublié, et pourtant j'avais continué.

Je ris. A chaque fois que je pensais au mot « bizarre » Son nom suivait immédiatement. Oui, il était l'être le plus bizarre de l'univers. L'est-il toujours autant ?

-Il faut que je l'oublie, chuchotais-je, la voix tremblante.

Il était peut-être déjà marié, ou alors il avait au moins une petite amie qu'il aimait de tout son être et qui ne le dégoutais pas. Il était peut-être déjà diplômé. Ça ne m'étonnerais pas, après tout il avait toujours été très intelligent, presqu'un génie. Il se vantait souvent de ses notes d'ailleurs.

Oui, je l'imagine bien en grand directeur d'entreprise, sa femme serait sa secrétaire, et ses parents seraient si fiers de lui. Ses parents étaient sans doute les personnes les plus compréhensives et ouvertes que j'ai pus voir au monde. Apparemment leur fils n'avait pas hérité de ces traits de caractère là.

Je sursautai brusquement alors que l'alarme de mon portable retentit dans l'appartement. Il était sur ma table de chevet et menaçait de tomber à chaque vibration qu'il émettait.

Je soupirai et me levai pour prendre mon portable, stoppant ainsi la sonnerie et les vibrations.

Je regardai le cahier que je tenais entre mes mains puis je le posai sur mon lit. Aujourd'hui, je n'y penserais pas. Je ne veux pas que ces souvenirs gâchent ma journée.

Je tapai dans mes mains. Deux ans. Ça fait deux ans. Je n'allais pas me laisser abattre par ça. Je pris mon sac et partis.

C'était une belle journée qui s'annonçait. Le ciel était dégagé et bleu. Et pourtant… J'avais l'impression que le monde ne tournait à l'envers… rien que pour moi. Il était l'exact contraire de mon humeur.

Alors que les gens autour semblaient heureux, moi j'avais juste envie de me cacher. Alors que le soleil réchauffait mon visage, l'envie de pleurer me titillait.

C'était raté, je n'arriverais pas à passer une bonne journée.

-WOOKIE !

Je sursautai et levai la tête. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que j'étais arrivé à l'université. Heechul courut jusqu'à moi tandis qu'Hangeng essayait tant bien que mal de le suivre. La diva me prit brusquement dans ses bras et me serra de toute ses forces en tirant la langue à Hangeng qui croisa les bras et fit la moue.

-Tu devrais peut-être me lâcher ? Proposais-je.

-Non, attend encore un peu, juste le temps qu'il soit un peu plus jaloux, me chuchota-t-il.

Qu'il est exaspérant. Ils le sont tous les deux. Toujours à se chercher, sans jamais se trouver. Ils sont amoureux l'un de l'autre, le savent mais ne veulent pas se le dire. Ils aiment jouer mais la stabilité ne les intéresse pas.

Heechul se sépara finalement de moi et rit en voyant Donghee courir. Ce dernier s'arrêta une fois qu'il fut arrivé à notre hauteur. Shin Dong Hee avait deux ans de plus que moi. Il préférait qu'on l'appelle Shindong. « Donghee c'est pas cool. »

-Tu devrais sans doute perdre un peu de poids, t'arriverais peut-être à nous suivre, ricana Hangeng.

-Ne vous foutez pas de ma gueule.

Sa respiration était haché mais il avait finalement put se relever. Il me regarda et me sourit puis regarda sur les côtés à la recherche de sa petite amie.

-Tu sais bien qu'elle arrive toujours en retard, m'exaspérais-je.

-C'est toujours bon de garder espoir. Bon, on rentre ? Le Kyumin nous attend à l'intérieur.

-Si Kyuhyun sait que tu les as appelés comme ça, il te décapitera, sourit Heechul.

-Comment pourrait-il savoir ? Demanda Shindong en haussant les épaules.

-N'oublie pas que nous parlons de Kyuhyun.

Et le sourire d'Heechul s'étira.

Nous entrâmes dans l'énorme bâtisse qu'était l'université. Je l'avais intégrer il y a deux ans. En réalité, j'avais rebâtit ma vie à Séoul, en oubliant le passé. En oubliant mes peines et mes déceptions. Enfin, ça, c'était mon objectif. Le problème, c'est que je n'avais pas réussit à oublier.

Lorsque Sungmin nous aperçut, il sautilla jusqu'à nous à la manière d'un lapin, Kyuhyun l'accompagnant, en restant un peu en retrait. Celui-ci lança un regard noir à Shindong qui déglutit.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Paniqua-t-il.

-Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de nous appeler «Kyumin ».

Shindong nous regarda, cherchant à savoir qui avait vendu la mèche. Heechul rit :

-Je t'avais dit que rien ne lui échappait, tu devrais le connaître.

-En attendant, j'aimerais autant que vous arrêtiez d'évoquer notre couple en plein public, grogna-t-il.

Sungmin parut vexé, et sa joie retomba immédiatement. Kyuhyun était le genre de personne qui se préoccupait beaucoup du regard des autres. Et quoi de mieux que l'homosexualité pour s'attirer les moqueries des étudiants ?

Le problème, c'était que Sungmin avait besoin d'amour et de tendresse, et ce tout le temps. Il aimait Kyuhyun, mais il souffrait. Notre Minnie avait toujours été en manque d'amour. Ces parents n'étant pas souvent là, on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'il en recevait de leur part, et puis l'amitié, ce n'est pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait.

Kyu' ne se rendait pas compte de l'impact de ses paroles, Sungmin souriait tout le temps, alors c'est vrai que c'était dur de le savoir.

-Sungmin ? Il faut que j'aille demander un truc au prof, tu peux venir avec moi ? Demandais-je.

Le blond accepta quasi-immédiatement alors que Kyuhyun me regardait d'un œil meurtrier et méfiant. Il n'acceptait peut-être pas son homosexualité, mais personne n'aurait put remettre en doute ses sentiments pour Sungmin qui étaient vraiment très fort.

Lorsque nous fûmes hors de porté des oreilles indiscrètes, je m'arrêtai, forçant Sungmin à se stopper également. Il se tourna vers moi.

-Bah. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Tu n'es pas heureux.

-Huh ?

-Tu l'aimes tant que ça ? M'exclamais-je.

Il baissa la tête et commença à se triturer les doigts. Puis, finalement, il répondit :

-… Plus que tout au monde, murmura-t-il, le regard vide dirigé vers le sol.

-Ca ne te dérange pas de voir qu'il a honte de votre relation ? M'énervais-je.

-Wookie. -Il eut l'air peiné.- Je ne peux pas le forcer à s'accepter. Il lui faudra du temps, tu le sais très bien.

-… Je sais. Mais ça me fait de la peine de te voir comme ça. Enfin. Je veux dire, tu as toujours été là pour moi, tu es même venu à Séoul pour moi. Pourtant tu ne m'as jamais rien demandé. J'ai l'impression que notre amitié ne va que dans un sens. J'ai envie de faire quelque chose pour toi.

-Détrompes-toi ! -Il paraissait scandalisé.- Ne dis pas de telles choses. Je sais que je peux compter sur toi en cas de besoin. Tu sais absolument tout ce qui se passe dans ma vie, alors je ne vois pas la nécessité de te le raconter. Si jamais je craque, je sais que tu seras là pour moi, alors je ne vois pas la nécessité de le faire tout-de-suite. Et puis tu ne pourrais pas changer la situation, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais te supplier de le faire. Tu sais tout ça Wook… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Il plongea ses yeux dans les miens, et je me sentis flancher, craquer. Les larmes me vinrent aux yeux alors que mes mains remontaient automatiquement jusqu'à ma bouche. Mon meilleur ami se précipita vers moi et me pris dans ses bras.

-Wookie, Ryeowook, arrête de pleurer. S'il-te-plait, suppliait-il.

-J'ai repensé à lui Sungmin, sanglotais-je. Je l'avais oublié, puis je m'en suis ressouvenu. J'ai l'impression de souffrir de nouveau.

-Arrête. Il fait partit du passé, ça fait deux ans maintenant.

-Je n'y arrive pas.

Il ne chercha pas plus loin, et se contenta de me frotter le dos en posant sa tête sur mon épaule. Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, je m'étais déjà repris et j'essayai de masquer mes yeux rougis sous les rires de Sungmin.

-En plus ils sont tout gonflés, disait-il.

-Gnagnagna.

La journée passa plus vite que je ne le pensais. Les cours, par contre, paraissaient sans fin. En même temps, quand le regard d'un Kyuhyun-jaloux te fusille, tu ne peux qu'espérer la fin des cours.

Sur le chemin du retour, je décidai de m'arrêter au supermarché où JungSu travaillait. Ce que je ne faisais que très rarement. D'ailleurs, lorsqu'il me vit entrer, JungSu ouvrit grand les yeux et la bouche et prit une mine inquiète. Cependant, il ne dit rien et me laissa errer dans les rayons pour attendre sa sortie.

Alors que j'observais les sucreries avec envie, une personne me bouscula, me faisant ainsi tomber au sol.

-Aïe, gémis-je. Ça fait mal !

-Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda l'inconnu qui m'avait foncé dedans.

Je relevai la tête afin de savoir à qui appartenait la main qui était tendue devant moi.

Je plissai les yeux, forçant ma vue à regarder la lumière devant laquelle l'homme se trouvait. Une fois habitué, ses traits m'apparurent distinctement.

Je reculai vivement, effrayé. Etait-ce possible ?

Je me relevai rapidement, m'époussetai, et partit vers les caisses sans un mot envers cette personne. Je tremblais de tous mes membres, ma vue était troublée et mon cœur cognait avec force contre ma cage thoracique. Un mélange désagréable de sentiments souhaitait d'ailleurs s'en échapper. Mes pas se pressèrent, ma respiration se saccada.

Je ne voulais pas le voir. Je ne voulais pas qu'il revienne dans ma vie. Pas après ses paroles.

-Ryeowook ! M'interpella une voix derrière moi alors que je m'apprêtais à franchir les portes automatiques.

Je me tournai vers JungSu. Il fronçait les sourcils, son regard était furieux. Il me fit signe d'approcher.

Lui aussi était là, à observer la scène. Ses yeux s'apprêtaient à sortir de leurs orbites alors que sa bouche formait un « O » de plus en plus grand. Entre ses mains, il tenait le paquet de farine qu'il avait fait tomber et qui était légèrement déchiré.

Je déglutis et m'approchai de mon colocataire qui semblait avoir finit son service. Il me releva la tête et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Lâcha-t-il enfin.

-Rien, chuchotais-je.

-De toute façon j'insisterais pour savoir à la maison.

-…

Il soupira. Puis entrepris de préparer ses affaires qu'il gardait toujours sous le comptoir. Une fois qu'il eut passé son sac autour du cou, il me sourit.

-Hyukjae et Donghae veulent te revoir !

-Avec mes études ça va être dur.

Nous étions enfin sortit du magasin, j'arrivais donc finalement à lui parler normalement.

-Oui, c'est vrai. -Il sembla réfléchir.- Nous n'avons qu'à les inviter Samedi.

-Samedi ? Je ne sais pas. Je devais aller à une fête.

Il s'arrêta soudainement et je lui rentrai dedans. Je reculai de quelques pas en me massant la tête, répétant le même « Aïe » de tout à l'heure. L'aura de JungSu semblait avoir changée.

-Il faut que ça s'arrête, chuchota-t-il.

-Hein ?

Il me prit brusquement par la main et m'emmena dans une ruelle.

-Il faut que ça s'arrête ! Tu sors tous les jours à des tas de fêtes. Tu bois jusqu'à en devenir soûl. Tu couches avec n'importe quelle nana alors que tu es le mec le plus gay et sensible de la terre. Tu te pourris la vie à cause du passé. Mais. PUTAIN. C'est le passé ! Il y a des fois où j'ai l'impression que t'es là sans être là. Je ne te connaissais pas avant, mais Sungmin m'a dit que tu as terriblement changé à cause . De ça ! Ryewook… Arrête de souffrir. Je t'en supplie.

-… Ne t'inquiète pas. -Je lui fis un grand sourire.- J'arrête les soirées, les nanas, l'alcool d'accord ? Et je serais aussi là Samedi.

-Wook…

-Je veux me reconstruire. Tu m'aides ?

-… Qui était-ce au supermarché ?

Je ne répondis pas et poursuivis mon chemin. Qui suis-je à la fin ? Que se passe-t-il dans ma tête ? J'ai l'impression que mon cerveau n'est qu'un énorme sceau remplie d'eau prête à déborder. Je ne sais pas si je veux réellement oublier. Il le FAUT mais je ne VEUX pas. Parce que, même après ce qui s'est passé, j'ai envie de garder les souvenirs heureux.

Je suis tellement illogique.

-RYEOWOOK !

Je me tournais vers JungSu. Il avait un air furieux, ses poings étaient serrés. Je baissais la tête, mes mains tremblaient.

-Tu sais très bien qui c'était… pourquoi as-tu besoin de l'entendre ?

Du coin de l'œil, je le vis relever la tête, surpris. Il s'approcha de moi mais ne s'arrêta pas et continua de marcher. Finalement, il se tourna vers moi et soupira :

-Rentrons.

J'hochai la tête et le suivi. Nous n'étions pas loin de l'appartement, donc le trajet fut plutôt court. Nous oubliâmes bien vite l'incident arrivé à peine quelques minutes auparavant et c'est donc ainsi que nous rentrâmes à la maison en riant sur les envies non retenues de Donghae et Hyukjae.

-Que veux-tu manger ce soir ? Me demanda-t-il.

-… Quelque chose de bon ?

-Mais encore, sourit-il.

-Quelque chose d'extra-bon !

Il rit puis se mit derrière les fourneaux.

-J'ai compris !

Mes lèvres s'étirèrent elles aussi en un grand sourire. J'allumai la télé et commençai mon zappage journalier. Mes doigts ne s'arrêtèrent que lorsqu'une tête familière apparut :

-SHIN MIN AH ! Hurlais-je.

Mon colocataire passa la tête par la porte de la cuisine et je le vis sourire sadiquement :

-Zut, j'avais légèrement oublié de te prévenir qu'il repassait « A love to kill ». Désolé hein ?

Puis il retourna préparer le dîner. Mes yeux devaient sûrement briller en ce moment. Où alors ils étaient dans un état proche de l'émerveillement. Je joignis mes deux mains et sautillai sur le canapé en regardant la télé. Quelle chance, c'est le premier épisode en plus ! Je me levai rapidement et alla chercher de s chips que je ramenai en face de la télé. Je me mis en position accroupis, le dos voûté, le cousin entre les bras, le paquet de mouchoir à côté, celui de chips entre les jambes. Le mode « Je reste ici jusqu'à la toute dernière minutes du générique de fin » était enclenché.

JungSu le comprit et me rejoignis dés qu'il eut fini sa préparation. Il m'apporta son plat, et se mit à manger son assiettes à côté de moi, en essayant tant bien que mal de savoir ce qu'il c'était déjà passé.

Deux heures plus tard, les lumières étaient éteintes dans le salon, JungSu dormait à côté de moi, les restes de nos repas étaient présents sur la table basse. Et moi, j'étais encore devant la télé. Mon drama c'était fini depuis longtemps, mais juste après celui-là, des tas d'autres c'étaient enchaînés. Ma boîte de mouchoirs se finissait peu à peu alors que JuWon fonçait dans la tempête en compagnie de RaIm.

Je soupirai lorsque l'épisode fut fini. Je reposai mon cinquième paquet de chips et le treizième de mouchoirs… No comment.

J'installais JungSu confortablement. Un ange tel que lui ne méritait pas d'avoir un torticolis. Ooh ! Des rimes ! Je ris de ma propre stupidité.

Je refermai la porte de me chambre derrière-moi et me mis à observer la pleine lune à travers ma fenêtre. Elle était belle et illuminé ma chambre de sa douce lumière blanche. Oui, la nuit était si belle. Alors que je m'apprêtais à ouvrir ma fenêtre, j'entendis des vibrations.

Je me tournais vers mon portable, posé sur mon bureau. L'écran était allumé et envoyait des signaux lumineux.

Je fronçai les sourcils et me dirigeai vers mon bureau, curieux de savoir qui pouvait chercher à me contacter à cette heure-ci. Le numéro était inconnu, je décrochais.

-Allo ?

_-…_

-Allo ? Qui est-ce ? Murmurais-je.

La personne raccrocha, laissant derrière elle des « bips » désagréables. Je remis mon portable en veille, furieux. Encore des gamins immatures qui avaient décidés de bien m'énerver. Quelle chance ils ont de ne pas m'avoir appelé pendant mon sommeil ! Je ne les aurais pas laissés passé aussi facilement.

Après plusieurs minutes, je sentis mon portable vibrer de nouveau, mais cette fois-ci, les vibrations étaient plus courtes et vives.

J'ouvris l'SMS que je venais de recevoir.

_« Je suis désolé… »_

Mes yeux s'agrandirent, refusant de détourner le regard de l'écran. J'enregistrai rapidement le numéro sous « ? » et revint rapidement à cet SMS

Etait-ce possible que ce soit… ?

Je n'y repensais pas plus. Finalement, je m'endormis dans mon lit, le portable serré contre moi, une larme roulant sur ma joue.

Arrête de me hanter, reviens tout de suite.

_**Corée du Sud, Séoul - Le lendemain, 6 :04**_

Je me réveillai en sursaut, haletant et en sueur. Presqu'immédiatement après que j'ai repris mes esprits, je me recroquevillai. Mes mains tremblaient et essayaient de couvrir mon visage. Ma lèvre inférieure était en sang et j'en sentais l'odeur de rouille dans la bouche. Pourtant, en ce moment même, je m'en foutais. Mes muscles étaient tendus, figés. Les larmes dévalaient mes joues et en quelques minutes, le bout de couverture que je serrais, se mouilla.

Je sentis des bras m'enrouler. Je relevais la tête, JungSu me souriait.

-Tu deviens vraiment trop sensibles n'est-ce pas ? Se moqua-t-il.

Je ris à travers mes larmes.

-Ne te fous pas de moi.

Nous passâmes un certain temps dans cette position sans qu'aucun de nous ne parle. Finalement, il me tapota la tête et me poussa à me relever. Il était tôt, le soleil se levait petit à petit et le trafic se formait peu à peu sur les routes.

-Ryeowook ? Le petit-déjeuner est prêt.

Je me décollai de la fenêtre de la cuisine pour m'assoir en face de la table. Aujourd'hui, spécial petit-déj « remontage de moral ».

-Tu les as fait seul les œufs brouillés ? M'étonnais-je.

-Internet mon petit, internet. C'est sûrement la meilleure invention du siècle passé.

Oui, JungSu avait ce don pour remonter le moral au gens. Il m'offrit un grand sourire, dévoilant ainsi l'unique fossette qu'il possédait.

-Tu termines à quelle heure aujourd'hui ?

- Dix-huit heures je crois.

-Je finis à dix-sept, je passerais te chercher.

-Merci Teukie !

Teukie ? Leeteuk. C'était son nom de scène quand il chantait le soir, dans les bars. Il préférait ne pas être reconnu, donc souvent, il chantait avec un masque sur les yeux. Il me sourit puis continua à manger son petit déjeuner.

-J'y vais tout de suite, pour aider, peut-être que je pourrais même terminer plus tôt comme ça, et donc profiter de mon temps libre.

-Vas-y hyung. Tu mérites du repos.

-Tu es adorable Wookie.

Je rougis et lui sourit. Quelques minutes plus tard, il partit. Il était beaucoup trop tôt pour que je me mette en chemin.

« -_Allo ?_ Demanda la voix ensommeillée à l'autre bout du combiné.

-Minnie ? C'est moi.

-_Wookie !_ -Il parut se réveiller. _T'es déjà réveillé ? Waah, je suis étonné !_

_-C'est qui encore ?_ Grogna une voix.

_-Oh, attend une minute, -_je l'entendis détourner la tête du combiner. _C'est Ryeowook, il est réveillé, incroyable n'est-ce pas ?_

_-Raccroche et reviens dormir, _fit la voix que je reconnue comme étant celle de Kyuhyun.

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Wook ?_ Me questionna mon meilleur ami en ignorant les plaintes de son compagnon. _Attend, il y a une personne un peu trop grognons à côté de moi, je vais dans la salle de bain. »_

Kyuhyun cria quelque chose d'incompréhensible, mais Sungmin s'était déjà éloigné.

_« -Donc ! _Reprit-il joyeusement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Kyu' ? M'inquiétais-je.

_-…_

-Minnie ?

_-Il se passe qu'il est trop jaloux mais que même comme ça, il ne veut pas s'assumer. »_

Sa voix avait perdu tout éclat de joie. Je l'entendis glisser contre la porte et je l'imaginais regarder la douche face à lui, le regard vide.

«-Tu as dit toi-même qu'il ne faut pas le forcer.

_-… Wookie, tu sais très bien que je disais ça… juste comme ça. Ses amis doutent de son orientation sexuelle, donc forcément, pour leur prouver le contraire, il drague d'autres nanas. Ce mec est inhumain, ce n'est pas possible autrement. Il aime tant que ça, me faire du mal ?_

-…

_-Je ne sais pas si je pourrais tenir encore longtemps. »_

Je l'entendis éclater en sanglots. J'aurais dut le réconforté, j'aurais dut savoir les bons mots. Pour tant, tout ce que je pouvais faire, c'était murmurer son prénom, espérant que ça le calme.

_« -Tu sais Ryeowook ? Quand il passe devant moi avec ses amis, il me regarde de haut, parce qu'il a peur qu'on découvre. Tu le sais tout ça, n'est-ce pas ? Après tout, t'es souvent avec moi dans ces moments là. Tu m'aides à tenir. Mais je pense que le pire, c'est qu'après, quand on est que tout les deux, il me dit qu'il m'aime, me murmure que je suis la personne la plus importe de sa vie… Dis-moi ? Comment-est-ce que je suis censé le croire. »_

Il n'avait pas besoin que je parle, il me déballait tout. Sungmin, le grand, le joyeux, le niais Sungmin pleurait à cause des peines de l'amour. Dans quelques minutes, quand il aura fini, il reprendra son masque et rejoindra l'homme qui lui fait tant de mal avec un grand sourire.

… Ou peut-être pas.

J'arrivais plus tôt que d'habitude à l'université. Les couloirs étaient donc presque vides. J'attendis notre groupe d'amis dans le hall, attendait Sungmin avait plus d'impatience que d'habitude. Il avait besoin que je le prenne dans mes bras et puis… moi aussi j'avais besoin de lui.

Il ne tarda pas à arriver, comme à son habitude, en avance.

Sauf qu'il n'était pas comme d'habitude. Ses joues étaient mouillées, ses yeux rougies et dés qu'il me vit, il se précipita dans mes bras. Il laissa les larmes couler et serra mon tee-shirt aussi fort que possible. Je posai maladroitement mes mains sur son dos.

-Je l'ai quitté, réussit-il à me dire. Je l'ai fait, enfin.

Mon cœur se stoppa. Sungmin venait de quitter Kyuhyun. Où était-il d'ailleurs celui-là.

-Chuut, tout va bien se passer.

Donghee arriva rapidement et courut vers Ryeowook afin de le prendre dans ses bras également. Il me regarda et je vis ses lèvres bouger. « Kyuhyun est dehors. » me disait-il.

J'hochai la tête et lui confiai mon meilleur ami pour sortir. En effet, Kyuhyun était contre le mur, le souffle haché, levant la tête vers le haut pour regarder le ciel. Au fur et à mesure que j'approchais, j'entendis ses sanglots, ses plaintes à peine audible. Il était dans le même état, peut-être pire, que Sungmin.

-Kyu…hyun ? Hésitais-je.

Il baissa lentement son visage vers moi et ce que je vis dans son regard me coupa le souffle. De la torture. Oui, il était torturé. Ses lèvres tremblaient, mais il articula tout de même quelques mots.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

-Hein ?

-On était bien ce matin, -sa voix s'élevait- on a même passé une nuit géniale. Et puis tu l'as appelé et il est revenu complètement différent. C'est à cause de toi qu'il m'a quitté ?! Ce n'est pas parce que ta vie amoureuse est merdique que tu dois gâcher celle des autres !

-Tu crois ça ?

-Je ne sais plus quoi penser.

-S'il t'a quitté, c'était parce que tu le faisais souffrir.

Il me regarda interloqué.

-Tes amis là, ils sont si importants que ça ? Au point que tu te sentes obligé de faire du mal à celui que tu aimes ? Je ne suis pas conseiller matrimonial d'accord ? Donc si tu tiens réellement à lui, tu vas le voir et puis basta !

De nouveau, la journée passa rapidement et…plutôt bien. La bonne blague. Heechul et Hangeng avait également eut un petit résumé de la situation. Nous nous étions divisés en deux groupes, moi et Heechul pour rester avec Ryeowook et Donghee et Hangeng pour Kyuhyun. Ce dernier ne voulait pas aller voir ses autres "amis" qui d'ailleurs ne comprenait pas son changement de comportement.

J'avais préféré garder Heechul avec moi. Cet homme était quelqu'un de beaucoup trop direct et franc. Kyuhyun aurait put être sûr de souffrir. Hangeng était déjà quelqu'un de plus doux.

Alors que je m'appliquais à prendre notes des explications du prof, une personne entra soudainement dans la classe et se dirigea vers notre professeur. Il lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille et l'enseignant parut terroriser.

-Les cours s'arrêtent là pour aujourd'hui, déclara-t-il d'une voix paniquée en rangeant son sac. Vous pouvez sortir.

Puis il partit en courant. Il y eut quelques secondes de silences puis des cris de soulagements éclatèrent dans la salle. Je me tournais vers Sungmin qui était derrière moi.

-On fait un tour ? Proposais-je.

-Je n'en ai pas trop envie, -il me fit un petit sourire. Je compte errer seul dans la ville.

-… Comme tu veux. Fait gaffe à toi, je dois y aller là. Je vais appeler JungSu.

Son sourire s'élargit légèrement et il me fit un petit signe avant de commencer à ranger ses affaires, le plus lentement possible.

Il faisait froid dehors, le ciel était couvert. Je me frottai énergiquement les mains puis je tirai mon portable de ma poche.

J'allais pour composer le numéro mais soudain, je sentis une main me tirer en arrière et m'entraîner dans une des ruelles près de l'établissement.

J'essayai de me débattre, donnant des coups de poings à tord et à travers, essayant de bouger le plus possible pour me libérer de l'emprise de mon agresseur. Celui-ci avait une poigne solide et une incroyable force.

Désespéré, je me mis donc à crier.

-RAAAH MAIS CHUT !

Je me figeai.

-Jongwoon ?

-Tu l'aurais déjà remarqué si tu t'étais laissé faire.

Je ne répondis pas. Il me lâcha les poignets, sûrs que je ne m'enfuirais pas. Est-il naïf ? Une fois que je le sentis s'éloigner de moi, je l'écrasai le pied, pris mon sac qui était tombé et me dirigeai en direction de la sortie de la ruelle.

Bien évidemment, il ne me laissa pas faire et me rattrapa de nouveau.

-Ryeowook.

-Quoi ? Lançais-je froidement.

-Ça fait un certain temps que je te cherche.

-Ah ? Tu veux redevenir ami avec moi j'imagine, ironisais-je. Voir si je suis redevenu « normal », vérifier que je ne suis pas contagieux ou si j'ai « reconvertis » un autre.

- Laisse-moi parler.

-Pour quoi faire ? Tu m'as laissé parler toi à l'époque ? Non. Alors tu fermes ta gueule et tu disparais, tout comme je l'ai fait. Tu sais quoi ? J'ai rencontré des gens biens et je ne suis plus la même personne qu'avant. Je m'assume, j'ai confiance en moi, et je te remercie car c'est parce que tu m'as ouvert les yeux que j'en suis à là. N'empêche que ça en reste là, je ne veux toujours pas te voir.

Ses poings étaient serrés et tremblaient. Je pris mon portable et le portais à mon oreille.

« _-Allo ? _

-JungSu ? J'ai fini plus tôt, -j'avais pris une voix plus douce- tu ne peux pas venir me chercher.

-_Je t'ai dis que je voulais me reposer. _-Il rit.- _J'arrive dans cinq minutes._

-D'accord, je t'attends devant la station de car.

_-A tout de suite !_ »

Je raccrochai. Oui, c'est vrai, j'avais essayé de Le rendre jaloux. Je suis humain n'est-ce pas ? Je partis sans lui adresser un seul regard, sans lui dire un seul mot. Bien sûr que je voulais qu'il me rattrape, qu'il me supplie, qu'il s'excuse jusqu'à pleurer.

Ok, j'admets : j'ai lut des livres entiers de contes de fées pendant les pauses à la bibliothèque.

-Ryeowook !

Je me tournai vers la voix qui m'avait appelée. JungSu attendait contre la porte du côté passager. Il m'ouvrit en faisant un petit geste à la majordome et j'entrais en rigolant.

Je le vis sourire mais à peine fut-il rentré dans la voiture, il prit une mine concentré et tourna un regard curieux vers moi.

-Le mec qui nous regarde là-bas, c'est celui du Supermarché ?

J'hochai la tête tout en souriant. Il comprit pouffa et s'approcha de moi. Il me prit dans ces bras et me serra fort. D'abord surpris, je me repris lorsque je m'aperçus qu'il m'aida. Je passai mes bras autour de son torse et nous restâmes dans cette position quelques secondes de plus. Finalement, il se décolla de moi, me fit un clin d'œil et m'offrit un superbe bisou sur la joue.

Puis il ouvrit les fenêtres.

A quelques mètres de nous, Jongwoon nous regardait, la bouche ouverte mais le regard… attristé. C'était sûrement la première fois qu'il me regardait comme ça depuis… depuis.

Nous avançâmes en roulant lentement et lorsque nous fûmes arrivés à proximité, JungSu fit jouer ses talents d'acteurs.

-Honey ! Met ta ceinture, imagine si on a un accident !

-Oh désolé bébé.

Je pris ma ceinture précipitamment et l'attacha non sans oublier de faire un bisou à mon faux petit-ami.

-Merci, lui murmurais-je au passage.

Il me sourit et ébouriffa mes cheveux de sa main libre. Nous avions dépassé Jongwoon depuis longtemps et il pouvait nous voir mais pas nous entendre.

-Au fait ! M'exclamais-je en tapant dans mes mains. Sungmin a cassé avec Kyuhyun.

JungSu dévia le volant sous la surprise puis se reprit brusquement.

-Pardon ?! Sungmin ? Minnie ? Notre Minnie ? Mais il…

-… est accro à Kyuhyun, est incapable de s'en séparer, ouioui je sais. J'ai été surpris moi aussi. J'ai un peu peur que ce soit à cause de moi tu sais ? -Il tourna sa tête vers moi sans lâcher la route des yeux.- On s'est téléphoné ce matin et il s'est lâché. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça.

-Quand une personne garde trop de chose en elle pendant trop longtemps forcément, il craque.

-Je sais. M'enfin. C'est Sungmin ! Et donc ! Il a craqué et je pense que ça lui a ouvert les yeux.

-Peut-être que ça ouvrira aussi ceux de Kyuhyun. Il lui a fait beaucoup de mal après tout.

-Hm… C'est possible de pardonner quelqu'un, même quand on a souffert ?

-Et bien, j'imagine que ça dépend des circonstances, hésita-t-il. Après tout, le temps passe, les gens changent. Et pas que négativement tu sais ? Ils peuvent aussi devenir de meilleures personnes grâce aux erreurs qu'ils ont commit dans le passé.

-Je ne parle pas de mon cas.

-Peut-être, mais ça s'applique à toi aussi.

Je ne parlai plus, me contentant de réfléchir. J'avais compris ce qu'avait sous-entendu JungSu : tirer un trait sur le passé et réessayer. Mais je ne sais pas si j'en étais capable. Étais-je toujours aussi amoureux de lui ? Je le crois bien. Après tout, c'était mon cœur qui battait à tout rompre lorsqu'il ma retenue par le poignet, c'étaient mes larmes qui menaçaient de tomber lorsqu'il m'avait demandé le droit de parler.

Mais j'ai ma fierté vous savez ? Je voulais juste qu'il regrette un peu plus. Je voulais qu'il ait mal, rien que pour qu'il sache ce que j'avais enduré. Mais pour faire mal à quelqu'un, il fallait être important pour cette personne… Or, je n'avais toujours été qu'un petit être insignifiant à ses yeux.

-Wookie, nous sommes arrivés

JungSu me tira de mes pensées en me secouant légèrement. Il me sourit, sortit et fit le tour de la voiture pour m'ouvrir la portière. Je l'interrogeai du regard :

- Dépêche-toi, j'ai l'air d'un débile comme ça, s'exaspéra-t-il.

Je pouffai et sortit de la voiture en m'inclinant exagérément devant mon colocataire.

-Merci my lord, ricanais-je.

Il rit et me présenta son bras que je pris. C'est donc ainsi que continua notre délire. Lorsque nous arrivâmes à notre appartement, nous éclatâmes de rire. JungSu se roulait parterre alors que moi, je me tenais à l'encadrement de la porte en me tenant les côtes de ma main gauche.

Je sentis mon portable vibrer dans ma poche. Je me calmai, entrai-en entrainant JungSu avec moi- et fermai la porte pour finalement répondre au téléphone.

« -Allo ?

_-Ryeowook !? Tout va bien ?!_

-Sungmin ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

_-Ooh Dieu, tu vas bien ! Les gars ! Ce n'est pas lui, on se détend !_

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe à la fin ?! »

JungSu s'était calmé et tendait l'oreille, sa mine était sérieuse.

_«-Il y a eu un accident en face de l'université ! Vu que t'es partit avant nous, on a eu peur que ce soit toi. _

-En face de l'université ? C'était quand ?

_-Il y a même pas dix minutes, peut-être même moins._

-… Sungmin ? Est-ce que Jongwoon est par-là ?

_-Jong-Jongwoon ? _Balbutia le blond, déconcerté._ Pourquoi tu me demande ça ?_

-Répond ! »

Je l'entendis bouger. JungSu s'était levé et était près de moi, affolé. Sungmin recolla le combiné à son oreille.

_« -Non, il n'est pas là. _

-Tu as pus voir à quel hôpital ils allaient ? Demandais-je en sortant de l'appart, mon colocataire me suivant.

_-Attend, je demande. Hangeng ? C'était quoi l'hôpital._

_-Celui dans Kangdong-Gu, »_ l'entendis-je répondre malgré le son atténué.

Je n'attendis pas plus et décrochais en accélérant le pas. Je pouvais m'y retrouver dans moins de cinq minutes si je courais. Plusieurs images me vinrent en tête alors que je courrais. Jongwoon. Si jamais c'était lui, si jamais c'était grave, si jamais il mourrait… je le regretterais toute ma vie.

J'arrivai à l'accueil de l'hôpital, essoufflé.

-Je peux vous aider monsieur ?

Je me tournais vivement vers l'infirmière.

-Il y a eu un accident devant l'université nationale de Séoul, j'aimerais voir le blessé.

-Oh ! Attendez juste un peu. Êtes-vous de la famille ?

-Je ne sais pas ! -Mon ton montait, mon impatiente se faisait ressentir.- Je ne sais pas qui c'est ! C'est pour ça que je suis venu !

-Calmez-vous monsieur. Je ne peux pas vous révélé l'identité du patient si vous n'êtes pas un proche.

-Est-ce qu'il s'appelle Kim Jongwoon ?

Malgré mon regard suppliant elle ne répondit pas et partit. PUTAIN ! Je frappai mon poing contre le mur ce qui fit sursauter une mère et son fils qui se trouvait près de là. Je m'excusai mais elle me sourit et hocha la tête en signe de compréhension.

Je soupirais en me laissant glisser le long du mur. J'étais fatigué de tout ça. Fatigué d'espérer, d'avoir mal, de souffrir. En parlant comme ça, on pourra croire que c'est un vieux dépressif qui a déjà tout vu de la vie qui parle. Mais non, ce n'est que moi. Un jeune gay de 22 ans qui a eu une peine de cœur pas vraiment comme les autres.

Pourquoi « pas comme les autres » en fait ? Peut-être parce que, de un, j'aimais un homme. De deux, cet homme était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus hétéro et homophobe au monde. Et de trois… Il n'y a même pas de trois. J'en fais tout un tas pour rien. Je ris et les larmes coulaient.

Je devais ressembler à un fou.

-Même les fous sont utiles dans cette vie, marmonnais-je.

-Moi qui me croyait fou, je ne dois pas l'être tant que ça dans ce cas-là.

J'essayai de reculer, mais je ne ressentis qu'une vive douleur à la tête. Je me frottai énergiquement le crâne et attendit quelques secondes avant de me tourner vers la voix qui m'avait parlée.

-Tout va bien ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

-…

-Tu pourrais me répondre.

L'information mit un certain temps à remonter au cerveau et lorsque je compris qui j'avais face à moi, mon seul réflexe fut de me relever et de le prendre dans mes bras.

-Oooh putain, oh putain, oh putain ! Sanglotais-je.

Je resserrai mon emprise, lui donnais des coups de pieds, des coups de poings, le secouait. Le trop plein d'émotions me faisait craquer et m'épuisais. Je pense que c'est à cause de ça que perdis conscience.

Lorsque je me réveillai, je me trouvais dans un lit moelleux. La pièce était sombre à cause des rideaux qui étaient baissés. Il faisait froid et je ne savais pas où j'étais.

Pourtant, je n'étais pas inquiet, je n'avais pas peur. J'aurais pus être séquestré, je m'en foutrais un peu. La seule raison pour laquelle je m'étais levée c'était lui.

Je m'avançais vers la porte et sortit dans un couloir. Je ne reconnaissais pas les lieux et peu à peu, alors que je revenais à moi, je commençais à m'inquiéter. J'allai sur ma droite, ce côté-là étant le seul, et atterris dans une salle lumineuse, beaucoup plus grande que la chambre.

Bon déjà, je ne m'étais pas fais enlever, la chambre n'étant pas fermée à clé, et puis, la dernière chose dont je me souvenais était son visage, donc il y avait peu de chance qu'il ne me soit arrivé quelque chose de mauvais.

Je restais planté là, en plein milieux de la salle, observant mon environnement. Une table basse, quelques coussins autour, un canapé, un meuble et une télé. Le tout, dans une décoration moderne et sophistiqué. La cuisine se trouvait à ma gauche, et n'était que peu équipée.

Je m'avançai dans le salon et m'assis timidement sur le canapé en me tenant droit comme un "i" et en rassemblant mes mains sur mes genoux. Je restais dans cette position jusqu'à l'arrivé du propriétaire de l'appartement qui ne tarda pas. En effet, cela faisait une dizaine de minutes que je m'étais réveillé lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Je me levai précipitamment et m'époussetai.

C'est là qu'il apparut. La dernière fois que nous nous étions vus, je n'avais pas pris le temps de l'admirer à cause de ma colère. Mais aujourd'hui, je le voyais enfin.

Il était toujours aussi beau, peut-être même plus. Il avait grandit, c'est vrai, mais ses mains étaient toujours aussi petites, comme celles des bébés. Avec l'âge, il aurait dut perdre ces rondeurs enfantines, mais il n'avait jamais été comme les autres, et ses joues étaient toujours aussi rebondies. Sa posture et son allure était beaucoup plus assurée qu'autrefois.

Je baissai la tête. Les années passaient, mais rien n'avait changé. Il m'intimidait toujours autant. Je l'entendis poser les sacs qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Il s'approchait lentement de moi, il avait sans doute peur que je ne m'enfuie.

… J'aurais dut le faire.

-Ryeowook.

A l'entente de mon nom, je relevai la tête. J'hésitais. Ce serait bizarre de lui demander après tout ce temps, après ce qu'il s'est passé.

-Sinon… ça va ?

Oui, c'est exactement le genre de question qui vous donne envie de vous frapper le front tellement c'est débile de l'avoir sortie.

-Huh ?

-Je. Enfin. A ce qu'il parait tu n'as rien. Je pensais que. L'accident. J'ai crut que…

-Non, ce n'était pas moi. Mais ça s'est passé peu de temps après que tu sois parti. C'est moi qui est appelé les secours, ils avaient besoin des détails de l'accident alors je suis parti avec les ambulanciers. Comment t'as été au courant de l'accident ?

-Sungmin et d'autres amis m'ont appelé. Ils croyaient que c'était moi.

-Sungmin aussi est là ?

-Il m'a accompagné quand j'ai déménagé.

-Je n'ai jamais réussi à vous recontacter.

-Nous avons tout fait pour changer de vie.

Ce n'était pas vrai. J'avais juste supprimé son numéro de mon répertoire, j'avais tout fait pour que LUI disparaisse de ma vie. Il est vrai que je recevais de temps en temps des appels, des SMS mais je n'y répondais que très rarement et ça faisait plusieurs mois qu'il n'avait plus essayé de me contacter… Jusqu'à hier.

-Bon, je vais y aller. Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu allais bien.

Je n'attendis pas sa réponse et me dirigeai vers l'entrée où j'enfilai mes chaussures et mon manteau. A peine eu-je fait quelques mètres dans le couloir qu'il me rattrapa.

Il me retourna violemment vers lui et serra mes bras de toutes ses forces pour m'empêcher de partir.

-Tu me fais mal, gémis-je.

-Reste, nous devons parler.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Ce qu'il s'est passé… Il y a deux ans. Tu ne m'as pas laissé m'expliquer ce matin.

-J'ai pas envie de t'entendre.

-MAIS PUTAIN ARRÊTE.

Je me figeai, son regard était meurtrier et il semblait prêt à me sauter dessus. Cependant, il se calma et relâcha la pression qu'il exerçait sur mes bras. Il soupira et porta une main à ses cheveux, signe chez lui qu'il était nerveux et gêné.

-… D'accord, cédais-je.

Je pris son bras et y marquai mon adresse après avoir pris le stylo que je gardais soigneusement dans ma poche intérieure.

-Viens ce soir, aux alentours de 20h. J'habite avec quelqu'un donc ne t'étonnes pas si quelqu'un d'autre t'ouvre.

Sur ce, je partis, le laissant là à observer son avant-bras. Je regardai rapidement ma montre. Il était déjà 18 heures. JungSu devait être inquiet, Sungmin et les autres aussi. Je pris mon portable et appelai mon meilleur ami.

_« -Allo ? _

-Sungmin ? C'est moi.

_-Oh putain. C'est bon je l'ai trouvé ! -_cria-t-il en éloignant le téléphone de sa bouche, sans doute pour parler aux gars.- _Tout va bien ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Tu veux que j'aille te chercher ? T'es où ? Et puis t'es parti où ? Pourquoi t'as commencé à me parler de Jongwoon ? Il est revenu ? Il ne t'a rien fait j'espère ? Attend ? Il t'a capturé ? Faut appeler la police ! Tu peux dire où tu es ? Il faut que nous te localisions. Ah mais on n'as pas..._

-Minnie, calme-toi ! Pouffais-je. Oui je vais bien et je peux rentrer chez moi à pied. Ne t'inquiète pas.

_-Raaaah, je te jure ! Tu n'en a pas marre de nous faire faire des mini-crises cardiaques ? Un jour je te tuerais. _

-Laisse-moi vivre ma petite vie avant, ricanais-je.

_-J'y réfléchirais. Bon, maintenant je vais enfin pouvoir me mater des dramas tranquillement. T'imagine qu'à cause de toi je n'ai pas réussis à en regarder tellement j'étais stressé ?!_

-Sorry Sungmin, je sais à quel point t'as besoin de ta dose.

_-T'en parles comme si c'était une drogue._

-C'en est une, pour toi. D'ailleurs Kyuhyun n'arrête pas de... »

Et merde. Il y eut un petit silence à l'autre bout du combiné. J'entendis le téléphone bouger.

_« -Ouaiouai, salut les gars ! -_Une phrase qui ne m'était pas destiné.- _Ryeowook ? Tu peux répéter ? J'étais entrain de dire au revoir aux autres._

-… Tu les as plutôt expulsés de chez toi n'est-ce pas ?

_-Moi ? Je n'oserais jamais voyons. Merde, Heechul a laissé une de ses chaussures. Je pense que si je la laisse dehors, il la prendra sans me déranger… Non ? »_

Je ris, soulagé. Nous parlâmes tout le long du trajet jusque chez moi. D'ailleurs je mis beaucoup plus longtemps que je ne l'aurais pensé. J'ai dut me perdre une bonne dizaine de fois dans les rues. Sungmin s'inquiétait de plus en plus, insistant pour venir me chercher. Lorsque j'arrivais à la maison il était dix-huit heures trente environs. JungSu me sauta, littéralement, dessus dés que j'eus franchis le pas de la porte. Il me serra fort et me secouais dans tous les sens dés que je m'éloignais de lui.

Lorsqu'il fut enfin reposé, il s'assit et soupira.

-J'ai disparut longtemps ? Demandais-je.

-Honnêtement, je ne sais pas. Deux heures, deux heures et demie ?

-Désolé…

-T'es là maintenant donc ça va maintenant. Je ne pourrais pas te faire à manger ce soir. Je vais au bar plus tôt.

-Ne t'en fais pas. J'ai un « ami » qui vient me voir ce soir.

-… Tu veux que je reste jusqu'à son arrivé ?

-S'il-te-plait.

-Il arrive à quelle heure ?

-Je lui ai dit de venir pour vingt heures, mais il arrivera sûrement une demi-heure en avance.

-D'accord. Vous comptez manger quoi ?

-… Huh ?

-Tu lui as proposé de venir mais vous n'allez pas manger ?

Il me commanda rapidement des pizzas et demanda à ce qu'elles soient prêtes pour dix-neuf heures cinquante puis il s'assit sur le canapé et regarda la télé. Moi, je restais figé là, au milieu de la pièce. Il allait arriver d'un moment à l'autre, et pourtant, au lieu de me préparé pour me rendre plus beau, pour lui faire regretter, je restais planté là.

Ce fut la sonnette qui me sortit de mes pensées, malgré tout, je ne bougeai pas. Ce fut JungSu qui alla ouvrir la porte pendant que je courrai jusqu'à la salle de bain. Je m'y enfermai et me regardai dans le miroir.

Je me passai la tête sous l'eau, me recoiffai vite-fait et me maquillait légèrement. J'aurais dut changer de vêtements mais je n'avais plus le temps. Je me regardai une dernière fois dans la glace, soufflai trois fois et sortit de la salle-de-bain.

A peine fus-je rentré dans le salon que l'atmosphère glaciale qui y régnait me fit frissonner. Jongwoon et JungSu se tenaient au milieu de la pièce, là où j'étais quelques instants plus tôt. Ils se défiaient du regard. C'était à celui qui détournerait les yeux le premier.

-Alors c'est toi Jongwoon ?

-Oui. Et vous êtes ?

-Park JungSu.

-Enchanté… J'imagine.

-Je ne le suis pas, rétorqua froidement mon colocataire.

Mais Jongwoon soutint son regard. Je soupirais. Ils étaient tellement têtus, ce duel risquait de durer toute la soirée.

-Leeteuk-hyung, minaudais-je en lui faisant mon plus bel aegyo.

Il craqua, se tourna vers moi et me fit un énorme sourire.

-Ne t'en fais pas Wookie… Bon, j'imagine que je dois y aller.

Il se rapprocha de moi et me pris dans ses bras. Il baissa légèrement la tête, de manière à être à la hauteur de mon oreille, et me murmura :

-Appelle-moi en cas de problèmes. Mais sinon, je ne pense pas rentrer ce soir.

-Ne t'en fait pas. Tout se passera bien. Je vais tout résoudre et avec un peu de chance… ça m'aidera à passer à autre chose, dis-je sur le même ton.

-Je ne m'inquiète pas, au contraire.

Le sourire qu'il me rendit s'agrandit et il s'éloigna en me déposant un baiser sur la joue. Oui, c'est vrai, JungSu avait déjà eut des sentiments pour moi, mais aujourd'hui, je ne savais plus ce qu'il en était.

J'entendis la porte se fermer et je vis Jongwoon se tourner vers moi.

-Installe-toi, l'invitais-je. Je n'ai pas préparé de grand dîner, tu m'excuseras mais ce sera pizza.

-Ça me va.

Puis il s'assit sur le canapé et se mit à observer l'environnement qui l'entourait alors que je me dirigeais vers la cuisine.

-Tu bois quoi ?

-Coca, ça suffira.

Je revins donc dans le salon avec de l'eau et du Coca. Quand j'eus fini de remplir les verres, Jongwoon me jeta un regard.

-Quoi ? Demandais-je.

-Tu ne bois plus du Coca ? C'était ta boisson préférée. Dés qu'il y en avait, tu sautais dessus.

-« _C'était_ », exactement.

Il reposa son verre.

-Est-ce que tu as vraiment tout changé à cause de moi ?

-Ne pense pas que le monde ne tourne qu'autour de ton nombril. Tout n'est pas qu'à cause de toi.

-Qui c'était ce Park JungSu ?

-Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir.

-Ton copain ?

-Je viens de dire que tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir. Et puis si c'était le cas, qu'est-ce que ça te ferait honnêtement ?

-Je ne sais pas…

J'allumai la télé et ramenai mes genoux à moi. Mon drama allait bientôt commencer. Jongwoon haussa un sourcil puis se concentra sur la télé, histoire de voir ce que je pouvais regarder.

-Yaaah, on discutait ! S'exclama-t-il en voyant le drama commencer.

-On avait fini non ?

-Alors c'est comme ça ? Tu veux qu'on passe la soirée à ne rien se dire ? A regarder un drama !?

-MAIS MERDE ! Tu veux que je te dise quoi hein ?! Tu veux que l'on se reparle comme avant ? D'accord ! Annyeong Jongwoon ! Comme ça va ? Qu'à tu fais hier ? Ta mère t'as de nouveau fait du Kimchi instantané ? Ou peut-être que c'était des ramens ! Au fait, désolé de t'avoir embêté avec ma déclaration la dernière fois ! C'est vrai que je regrette tellement, c'est dégoûtant, je n'aurais pas dut. Tu as raison, c'est aller contre Dieu, c'est juste pour attirer l'attention sur moi, ce n'est pas de l'amour, ce genre d'amour n'existe pas. C'était déplacé de ma part d'avoir put m'imaginer quelque chose après six ans de longue amitié, et puis c'est tellement sal. Je suis vraiment…

-TAIS-TOI PUTAIN !

Il fit basculer la table et tout ce qui s'y trouvait et me plaqua contre le canapé. Il serrait mes poignets de toutes ses forces. Pendant un long moment, nous nous affrontâmes du regard, c'était à celui qui céderait le premier. Puis, il s'assit à califourchon sur moi, passa une main dans ses cheveux en regardant le plafond et soupira.

Il se laissa glisser, très lentement, descendant de mon bassin, s'asseyant au pied du canapé, contre celui-ci. Les secondes passèrent sans presse. Puis, je l'entendis, le sanglot, son sanglot. Un petit gémissement qui s'était échappé de ses lèvres. Je voyais ses petits tremblements aussi. Il pleurait... Il pleurait alors qu'en six ans d'amitié, je ne l'avais jamais vu pleurer.

-Jongwoon…

-Tu es cruel. Mais. Je ne peux pas. Me plaindre, essayait-il de dire.

Il prit sa tête entre ses mains.

-Arrête de pleurer, tentais-je mal-à-l'aise. On dirait un drama gnan-gnan.

Il releva la tête vers moi, les yeux remplis de larmes mais… le regard déterminé. Il se retourna et s'agenouilla devant moi, baissant la tête.

-Je sais que je ne devrais pas. Que je n'en ai pas le droit. Je sais que je n'aurais jamais dut revenir te pourrir la vie. Je sais que je ne peux pas. Pourtant. Pardon. Je suis désolé. Tellement.

- … Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu m'as fais du mal.

-Je sais. Je t'ai cherché. Juste à cause d'une petite rumeur, je suis venu m'installer à Séoul. On m'avait dit qu'on t'y avait vu.

-Tu es fou.

-Complètement. Depuis ce jour en tout cas. Tu es parti tellement vite. Tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps de réfléchir posément.

-Ce que tu m'as sortit était déjà tout réfléchi non ?

Les larmes commençaient à couler de mon côté aussi. Roulant sur mes joues, telles des perles. Il le vit et s'assit à mes côtés en prenant mon visage entre ses mains, histoire de le nettoyer.

-Ne pleure pas, chuchotait-il. Arrête, ne pleure pas.

La sonnette retentie, j'essayai de me relever mais Jongwoon m'en empêcha, me forçant à rester sur le canapé.

-C'est la pizza. Il faut que j'aille ouvrir.

-Il attendra un peu.

-Jongwoon, je dois vraiment y aller.

Il soupira puis me relâcha. Je respirais trois coups, vérifiait dans le miroir de l'entrée que mes larmes avaient séchées et que mes yeux avait repris leur couleur normal. Lorsque j'ouvris la porte, je ne pus m'empêcher de mater le livreur. Il était beau c'est vrai. Des yeux profonds, un sourire poli…

-Tenez. Un pourboire.

-Oh non, non, refusa-t-il en faisant quelques gestes. La pizza est en retard de quelques minutes je crois donc je mérite encore moins ce pourboire.

-Comme vous voulez.

Puis il partit. Je soupirai et, une fois qu'il fut hors de vu, je rentrai. Je me mordis, la lèvre inférieure et m'adossai contre le mur.

Peur ? Oui, j'avais peur. Bien sûr que j'avais peur. Mes mains tremblaient, ma respiration se saccadait et la sueur commençait à perler sur mon front.

-Donc on peut parler maintenant que le livreur est partit ? S'enquit-il froidement.

Je l'ignorai et allai dans le salon où je replaçais correctement la table basse pour y poser la pizza. Je ramassais également les magazines, télécommandes et tout ce qui avait put tomber de la table. J'entendis les pas précipités s'arrêtés derrière moi, mais je ne bougeais pas.

-Ryeowook, s'impatienta-t-il. Tu dois bien te douter que je ne suis pas venu pour manger une pizza. On ne va pas rester dans cette situation toute notre vie quand même.

Je continuais de préparer la pizza. Je suis sûrement le mec le moins logique du tout l'univers. Haha, ironie quand tu nous tiens. J'avais tant voulu le retrouver ces deux dernières années et là, maintenant que je l'avais en face de moi, maintenant que je pouvais juste laisser éclaté ma rage, maintenant que je pouvais tout arranger, je reculais, je gâchais tout.

Il s'en ira. Sûrement. Peut-être. A tous les coups, il s'en ira. Il en aura marre alors il partira. Et ça recommencera, il se passera plusieurs années pendant lesquelles je le maudirais, mais peut-être que cette fois-là, il n'essayera pas de me retrouver.

Etait-ce de ma faute aussi la dernière fois ?

Je ne sais plus ce qu'il s'est passé. Qu'a-t-il dit exactement déjà ? Et moi ? Qu'avais-je dit ? Peut-être avait-il une raison de m'avoir parlé comme ça.

-RYEOWOOK MERDE !

Tais-toi. Juste tais-toi. Laisse-moi profiter du peu de moment qu'on a encore ensemble. Si j'ouvre la bouche, tout se terminera. Alors assis-toi, mangeons ensemble.

Je sentis une soudaine pression sur mon bras. Jongwoon me relevait, faisant tomber la sauce que je tenais entre mes doigts et que je m'appliquais à verser sur la pizza. Son regard était furieux, sa prise se resserrait autour de mon poignet, pourtant, je ne sentais rien, mes yeux étaient entièrement concentré sur les siens.

-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas que ça s'arrête ?

-…

-Tu sais très bien que je regrette.

-…

-T'es con.

-…

-PUTAIN POURQUOI TU M'AS AIME ?!

-Rah mais tais-toi à la fin ! Oui, oui ! T'as raison ! Je suis le gars le plus con qui existe sur terre ! Personne d'autre ne l'est assez pour tomber amoureux de toi après tout ! Non, il n'y a eu que moi. Il n'y a personne d'autre qui pourrait être aussi con de te consoler après t'être fait rejeter méchamment par ton premier amour, il n'y a personne d'autre qui pourrait être aussi con pour écouter le récit de ta première fois. Il n'y a personne d'autre qui pourrait être aussi con pour cesser de manger pendant quatre jours pour essayer de souffrir à ta place. Oui, je n'ai été qu'un con, mais tu n'aura que des connes autour de toi. Tout simplement parce que tu ne peux être entouré que par elles.

Puis je le pris par le col et le rapprochai violemment de moi pour coller mes lèvres contres les siennes dans un geste désespéré. Je forçais l'entrée de sa bouche, l'obligeant à soumettre sa langue à mes moindres caprices. Je mordais, caressais, léchait. Il était à moi. Entièrement. Il avait fermé les yeux. Il ne se débattait. Il suivait.

Je passai mes mains dans ses cheveux. Ses beaux cheveux. Ses doux cheveux.

… Il n'était pas à moi.

Je me reculais brutalement. Je devais reprendre mes esprits, il devrait rentrer chez lui, se coucher et oublier tout absolument tout. Je re-déménagerais s'il le faut.

-Pars, murmurais-je.

-Hein ?

-Pars, retourne retrouver ta petite-amie, tes parents, tes amis. Pars.

Je retenais mes larmes. En prononçant ses mots là, je me dirigeais seul vers mon propre enfer. Et je ne pourrais m'en prendre qu'à moi-même.

Il rit. Non. Il éclatait de rire. Il s'assit et se tint le ventre. Attend, il se foutait de ma gueule-là ?

-T'es juste venu ici pour me pourrir la vie pas vrai ? Sanglotais-je en lui jetant tout ce que j'avais sous la main. Du foutage de gueule ! Tu ne m'as jamais pris au sérieux ! Je n'aurais pas dus te faire confiance ! Tu vas retourner au village et m'afficher comme un pauvre gamin hein ? Va en enfer con… AAAAAAAH !

Il avait cessé de rire, s'était accroché à mes jambes et avait fait en sorte que j'atterrisse en douceur sur son torse. Il me serrait de toutes ses forces, sa tête sur la mienne.

Il se pencha sur mon oreille, puis dans un souffle, chuchota :

-Je n'ai jamais réussis à avoir de petite copine depuis.

Au ralenti, comme dans les films, je relevai ma tête vers lui.

-C'est vraiment naïf ce qu'on fait là, rit-il nerveusement.

-J'ai toujours détesté ça.

-Moi aussi.

**Corée du Sud, Séoul - Deux mois plus tard, 15 :34**

-Ryeowook ? Ryeowook ? Tu m'écoutes oui ? S'impatienta Sungmin à mes côtés.

-Hm ?

-Je te demandais où tu voulais aller, s'exaspéra-t-il.

-J'en sais rien moi. Vous n'avez qu'à choisir.

Il soupira mais se tourna vers le reste de la bande, leur demandant leurs avis. J'étais bien loin de tout ça. Ce qu'on allait faire maintenant ? Je n'en avais rien à foutre. Tout ce qui m'importais c'étais de savoir quand. Quand je pourrais. Je m'adossai contre la vitre de l'abribus et regardai mon portable avec sûrement ce petit air songeur que mes amis connaissaient par cœur maintenant.

-Donc c'est décidé ! Direction la fête foraine ! S'écria Heechul en sautant sur le dos d'Hangeng.

-Heechul ! Tu me fais mal !

-Ne te plains pas. Tu m'as accepté, et avec ça tu as également tout accepté. Donc, tu ne dois pas te plaindre de mon poids quand je monte sur ton dos et que je te fais mal.

Sungmin rit et continua la conversation avec JungSu, en laissant les deux amoureux se chamailler. Heechul était redescendu. Il pourra dire ce qu'il voudra, il faisait attention à Hangeng.

Je ricanais en reposant les yeux sur mon portable. La relation entre ces deux là avait évoluée. Ça s'est passé il y a un mois alors que nous nous détendions au café en parlant de notre dure semaine. Heechul était d'ailleurs le seul à ne pas s'en plaindre. Lui, les études lui importaient peu, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était devenir acteur ou chanteur pour avoir l'attention de tout le monde. Lorsqu'était venu son tour, il nous avait parlé des conquêtes, féminines ou masculines, qu'il avait eut dans la semaine. Hangeng s'était contenu mais, lorsque la Diva voulut nous raconter les détails, il avait explosé et avait emmené Heechul chez lui, de force. « _Il a faillit me violer ! » _s'était offusqué notre Diva le lendemain en nous racontant ce qu'il s'était passé. Ce fut la seule chose qu'il nous dit, et tout ce que nous pûmes savoir était qu'à la fin de cette nuit-là, ils s'étaient mis ensemble.

Un bus s'arrêta à notre hauteur et je relevai la tête. Hyukjae, Donghae et Kyuhyun en sortirent, le premier et le dernier se disputant, l'autre essayant de les calmer.

-Hyukkie, ce n'est vraiment pas la peine de s'énerver pour ça, tenta Donghae.

-Ah non ! T'as entendu ce que ce gosse m'a dit ? Quel insolant !

-Hyukjae, il n'y a que les vieux qui s'offusquent pour ça, se moqua Kyuhyun en lui lançant un sourire provocateur.

-Retiens-moi je vais le tuer !

-Yaaah les gars ! Intervint Shindong. On se calme, d'accord ? Il nous reste plus personne à attendre ou si ?

-Non, je ne crois pas, lui répondit Sungmin.

Lorsque Kyuhyun s'aperçut de la présence de mon meilleur ami, son sourire s'étira. Mais cette fois-ci, c'était un sourire plus innocent, plus pur et heureux. Il se dirigea vers le blond et l'embrassa. Sungmin lui sourit, lui murmura quelque chose puis se blottit contre son torse.

Pour eux aussi tout c'était arranger. Mais nous avions dut y mettre notre grain de sel. Ils étaient bien décidés à ne plus se parler : Sungmin à cause de sa colère et Kyuhyun à cause de son manque d'audace. Alors nous sommes allés parler à Kyuhyun. Ce jour-là, il annonça à ses « amis » son amour pour Sungmin. Les « amis » évoqués précédemment ne l'avait, bien évidemment, pas accepté. Mais contrairement à ce que l'on pensait, le plus jeune paraissait s'en foutre complètement.

« _Tu ne les supplies pas ? »_, s'était étonné Shindong. A son tour, Kyuhyun eut l'air surpris. « _Pourquoi ? »_, nous avait-il demandé. Puis il avait parut comprendre. _« Ils ne sont rien pour moi. Après tout, j'ai quelqu'un de bien plus important. »._ Puis il nous avait demandé de l'aide pour tout résoudre entre lui et Sungmin. Quels amis aurions-nous été si nous avions refusé ?

Kyuhyun avait alors attendu dans ma chambre. J'avais invité mon meilleur ami à venir dormir à la maison. Puis, avec l'aide de JungSu, nous l'avions enfermé dans ma chambre… Avec Kyuhyun.

Là aussi nous n'avons jamais sût ce qu'il s'y était passé. Mais honnêtement, je préférais ne pas le savoir, ni même l'imaginer. Je ne pourrais plus voir ma chambre de la même façon sinon.

Le fait est que, depuis, Kyuhyun avait changé. Il avait mûrit, était plus attentionné et assumais parfaitement son amour envers Sungmin. C'était même le premier à vouloir le montrer à tout le monde à la moindre occasion, ce qui gênait le blond mais le rendait également heureux.

Oui, tout s'était arrangé.

Sauf pour lui.

Après tout, ce n'était pas un conte de fée, et forcément, quand tout va bien d'un côté, tout va mal de l'autre. Ainsi, tous mes amis vivaient heureux et amoureux (même Shindong qui filait le parfait petit amour avec sa nouvelle copine !) alors que moi, j'étais condamné à attendre.

Attendre d'être sûr. Je ne pouvais pas vraiment m'en plaindre. C'était de ma faute après tout. C'était moi qui avais un peu de temps. Mais maintenant que j'en étais sûr, je n'étais plus sûr de rien. C'est incompréhensible, alors je vais essayer d'expliquer ça un peu mieux. Je savais, maintenant j'étais sûr, mais de son côté, je ne savais pas.

-RYEOWOOK !

Je me tournai vers mon meilleur ami qui, à première vue, était furieux. Le plus jeune était à ses côtés et semblait exaspéré tandis que le reste du groupe était devant et continuait d'avancer sans même remarquer notre absence.

-Un jour je t'achèterais un appareil auditif ! Quand est-ce que tu vas enfin revenir sur terre hein ? Tu te rends compte que ton prénom tourne en boucle dans ma tête parce que je n'arrête pas de le répété ?

-Désolé Hyung.

-Désolé Sungmin, s'excusa une voix derrière moi. C'est sûrement à cause de moi.

Je me tournais vers celle-ci, ne doutant même pas de son propriétaire. Ce dernier ne me regardait pas, fixant Sungmin de ses beaux yeux noirs et profonds.

-Je. Enfin tu. Bégaya le blond. Bref, tu nous rejoindras après Ryeowook, toi aussi si tu veux Jongwoon. Résolvez juste ça s'il-vous-plait.

Puis ils partirent, me laissant avec Jongwoon.

-... On marche ? Proposa-t-il.

J'hochai la tête. Nous ne discutâmes pas, pendant longtemps. Ce ne fut que quand nous atteignîmes le parc que nous nous décidâmes à parler.

Il s'assit sur un banc et se mit à m'observer.

-Ça fait deux mois. Deux mois que l'on se croise dans les couloirs de l'université, deux mois que nous ne faisons que de nous échanger les formules de politesse. Deux mois. Donc, je voulais savoir, si t'avais décidé de faire quelque chose aujourd'hui.

-Tu ne m'as jamais donné ta réponse toi.

-Tu la connais déjà alors ça ne servirais à rien que je me répète.

-Tu connais la mienne aussi.

Il se releva, les yeux brillants et croisa ses bras sur son torse, attendant une quelconque action de ma part. Je me triturais les doigts, frottant mes mains, les faisant tourner l'une autour de l'autre en regardant le sol et en changeant de pied d'appui toutes les secondes.

Finalement ce fut lui qui prit mon visage pour poser délicatement un baiser sur mes lèvres. Les sensations que j'avais éprouvées deux mois plus tôt refirent surface et le désir s'empara de tout mon être.

Je le fis s'assoir de nouveau sur le banc pour me mettre à califourchon sur lui, sans interrompre le baiser. Je quémandai l'entrée de sa bouche, chose qu'il me céda rapidement. Je m'emportais, j'en voulais toujours plus. Je ne voulais plus que lui, rien que lui et uniquement lui. Ce fut avec douceur qu'il se sépara de moi, le souffle haché, les joues rougies et un énorme sourire sur la face. J'étais dans le même état que lui.

Il le pencha sur mon oreille.

-On est dans un endroit public, chuchota-t-il sensuellement, sa voix virant au grave. Je ne pense pas que les gens voudraient voir ce genre de relation et de démonstration d'amour dans un tel lieu.

Sa voix et son souffle me firent tressaillir.

-Je te veux, dis-je en me mordant les lèvres pour essayer de contenir mon désir.

-Nous devions rejoindre les autres, rétorqua-t-il, une lueur sournoise dans les yeux.

-Au diable ! Je te veux. Tout entier, murmurais-je tout en posant des milliers de baisers papillons sur son cou.

Il frissonna et, après un autre long baiser, il me souffla :

-Je n'habite pas très loin.

_« Ce n'est pas un conte de fée, c'est la réalité. »_


End file.
